


Flowers

by New_ScarletMoonlight1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Drabble Collection, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_ScarletMoonlight1/pseuds/New_ScarletMoonlight1
Summary: El amor puede ser expresado de distintas maneras, una de ellas, las flores.Las flores tienen distintos significados desde el amor puro hasta el perdón.Toda su relación expresada con flores.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Asuma, Temari/Tenten (Naruto)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a este conjuntos de drabbles sobre Asuma y Shikamaru.  
> ¡Disfruta!

Las flores tienen distintos significados, va desde la amistad hasta el amor más puro y pasional

O donde Asuma le da Flores de distintos tipos para expresar su amor hacia Shikamaru.

Y donde Ino sabe el significado de cada flor.


	2. Claveles blancos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuma reflexiona y se da cuenta de muchas cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruta. Un Shikamaru celoso y un asuma medio lento para el mensaje.

La suave brisa de la mañana refresco su rostro, últimamente había tenido muchas obligaciones, misiones con su equipo de jounins, tanto que su estadía en la villa había sido muy efímera. Saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, lo enciendo y sintió el humo llenando sus pulmones.

Últimamente un pensamiento había estado martillando en su cabeza, no más bien una persona estaba provocándole delirios y distrayendo su atención, Shikamaru.

Asuma suspiro, no había podido dejar de pensar en él muchacho, desde su misión con Hidan, en el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Shikamaru al verlo ser empalado, por el akatsuki.

Había sido un milagro su sobrevivencia, Tsunade-sama había podido operarle a tiempo y gracias a Ino y Sakura, aún podía ver la luz del sol. Aún recuerda los gritos de dolor de Shikamaru, las lágrimas que escurría de sus ojos marrones y el dolor que le causó ver a su sensei a punto de morir.

Luego de estar varios días en el hospital, se enteró que Shikamaru se había vengado de Hidan y asesinado a sangre fría, entendió el dolor de su alumno se alegro ver la determinación en sus ojos que lo hizo sentirse orgulloso de su chico.

Aún recuerda la felicidad que experimentó al despertar y ver a su alumno dormido, sosteniendo su mano con fuerza, mientras su cabeza descansaba en la camilla del hospital.

En ese momento, acarició su cabello negro mientras que trataba de enderezarse en la mullida cama del hospital.

Tras ese movimiento, Shikamaru abrió los ojos con pereza, un pequeño brilló se asomó en sus ojos y envolvió con fuerza los brazos alrededor del cuello de su maestro, abrazándolo con miedo de perderlo otra vez, mientras una pequeñas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos café.

“Tenia tanto miedo de que no despertarás, el dolor y la rabia me obligaron a madurar y vengarme de Hidan, mi padre me ayudó a entender varias cosas”. Un hilo de voz apenas salía de los ojos de Shikamaru.

“Estoy muy orgulloso, Shika”. Susurra. Shikamaru no puede estar más feliz, se seca las lágrimas de alegría con la manga de su camisa y rápidamente avisa a sus compañeros de equipo y por supuesto, a Kakashi.

Luego de un par de lágrimas más, Ino y Chouji abrazan a su sensei y arrastran a Shikamaru y a Kakashi a unirse al abrazo grupal.

Tsunade interrumpe en la habitación, argumentado que hacen mucho ruido y que necesita chequear a Asuma. Los muchachos salen de la habitación, y Tsunade aplica un poco de Chakra médico y revisa a Asuma. “Parece que todo va bien, solo toma reposo y nada de misiones hasta que lo diga''

La Hokage sentencia y le da una pequeña sonrisa.

“Mucha gracias, Hokage-sama” Asuma suspira.

“Y nada de cigarrillos” Una maldición sale de la boca de Asuma.

(…)

Mientras intenta ordenar sus pensamientos, nota que Shikamaru está junto a la chica de la Arena, Temari. Un atisbo de celos punza en su pecho, decide seguirlos sigilosamente y puede notar que la chica está sonrojada, hablando de banalidades con Shikamaru, y hay algo que esté le dice que la hace sonrojarse más.

Frunce el ceño y se dirige hacia el puesto de dangos, que está cerca, hace su pedido y lo espera en su mesa.

Sin embargo,, un par de ojos carmesí se encuentran con los suyos y puede ver a Kurenai, acercase hacia el con una sonrisa coqueta. “Puedo sentarme aquí” pregunta batiendo sus pestañas

“Adelante” responde seco. Aunque intentó salir con Kurenai, no resultó nada bien, ambos eran jounins y ella nos estaba lista para dejar el deber Shinobi aún.

Aún así la apreciaba mucho y la consideraba una amiga. Su orden llegó y empezó a tomar su té, Kurenai también ordeno y espero pacientemente a la par de Asuma.

“¿Y como has estado? Pregunta tímida.

“Ya me reintegre otra vez al servicio Shinobi”

“Que bien, me alegro por ti” finaliza su oración con una linda sonrisa.

Asuma le devuelve el cumplido y hablan acerca de banalidades y tonterías, tanto que su plática es amena y ambos empiezan a reir.

“Y entonces, el tipo intentó tocarme las piernas y lo encerré en un genjutsu con sus peores miedos” Kurenai sonríe orgullosa.

“Pobre tipo” Asuma se ríe de la suerte de ese pobre diablo.

Asuma gira la cabeza y se encuentra con Shikamaru, el chico se ve cohibido y hay un ápice de tristeza en sus ojos. Temari lo mira con el ceño fruncido y una expresión indescifrable.

¿Qué está pasando?

(…)

Asuma suspiró, la mirada de Shikamaru sigue dando vueltas en su cabeza. Camina hasta donde sus pies lo guían.

La florería Yamanaka, entra a la tienda y ve a Ino, ordenando unos paquetes de semillas, observa un poco más y nota un pequeño ramo de claveles blanco.

“¿Busca algo en especial, sensei?” Ino pregunta.

“Quisiera un ramo de esos claveles blancos”

“Interesante elección, sensei” Ino le guiña el ojo. Asuma se sonroja un poco, Shikamaru es su amigo, ¿Esta mal llevarle flores a su alumno?.

Ino le da el ramo envuelto en papel azul con un moño verde, le guiña un ojo y se despide con la frase: “Buena suerte en su cita, Asuma- sensei”.

Por Dios, el teniendo una cita, solo iba a casa de Shikamaru a jugar shogi, no iba a una cita.

¿Qué había de romántico en el Shogi?

Llegó a la recidencial de los Nara, apretando el ramo entre sus manos.

Tocó el timbre y un perezoso, Shikamaru se apareció en frente suya.

“No te esperaba, aquí Asuma” “Bueno, pensé en venir y jugar una partida de Shogi como en los viejos tiempos''. Shikamaru arquea una ceja.

“¿Y las flores?”

“Son para ti, en agradecimiento a todo lo que has hecho”.

Un pequeño sonrojo se pinta en las mejillas de Shikamaru. “Pasa adelante y ponte cómodo”

Shikamaru apretó el remo entre su brazos, olfateó las flores y busco un pequeño florero y colocó las flores en él.

Y a paso lento va hacia la sala, a jugar un rato con Asuma.

_En el lenguaje de la flores, los claveles blancos significan que una amistad es fuerte y sincera y que tiene sentimientos puros hacia la persona._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Críticas, comentarios y felicitaciones son bien recibidas.  
> (つ≧▽≦)つ


End file.
